Dear Mr Darcy
by Carol Elric
Summary: Uma pequena carta na qual Elizabeth descreve seus sentimentos do começo ao fim, juntamente com suas primeiras impressões, chega às mãos de Mr. Darcy, fazendo-o relembrar e refletir sobre os recentes acontecimentos.


"_Mr. Darcy,_

Como pude deixar que tamanho orgulho me cegasse? Ou talvez fosse vaidade? Não sei explicar ao certo a grande diferença entre ambos, só sei que fui tão injusta em meus julgamentos! Vi diferenças e barreiras que não existiam. Fiz juras de ódio perpétuo com base em apenas falsas primeiras impressões. Logo eu, que me julgava tão consciente de meus atos e de minhas conclusões! Foi tolice, foi a mais pura tolice que pude cometer. Mas tu deves admitir que ao insultar minha família (mesmo com razão) e, principalmente, ao tentar separar Jane e Mr. Bingley conseguistes despertar uma onda de raiva.

Ah, mas por que tu tinhas que estragar tudo? Estava tão convicta de minhas decisões que mal pude acreditar quando ouvi aquela declaração de amor tão presunçosa! Senti ainda mais raiva. Como pôde dizer tais coisas? Não só inferiorizando a mim, mas também o puro sentimento que minha irmã nutria por seu amigo. Desejei te odiar ainda mais, porém não fui capaz de fazê-lo, principalmente depois daquela extensa e surpreendente carta que me entregastes logo depois. Como pude imaginar que todas as acusações feitas por mim e por outros eram infundadas? Não achava que isso fosse possível. Não estava preparada para amenizar os sentimentos negativos que nutria por ti.

Mas não pude manter essa posição por muito tempo. Tudo estava um verdadeiro caos em minha mente. Resisti por tanto tempo a esse sentimento, não sei ao certo o porquê. Talvez por conta de meu orgulho ou vaidade... Quem vai saber? Só compreendi perfeitamente o que sentia depois daquele dia em Pemberley. Você estava tão mudado! Ou será se essa era a sua verdadeira personalidade? Será se um dia irei saber? Seu jeito estava diferente. Parecia... Nervoso? Agoniado? Não entendi muito bem na hora, eu também estava muito desatenta e confusa. Era tudo tão novo e inesperado. Não pude compreender de imediato.

E quando Lydia fugiu? Céus, aquilo realmente me abalou. E mesmo com toda a instabilidade de minha família, você nos ajudou. Pagou todas as despesas sem fazer objeções, mesmo com vários ressentimentos justificáveis por Wickham. Além de ter encorajado Bingley para pedir a mão de Jane. Em todos os momentos, tentando "reparar os erros" da primeira impressão.

Percebi nesse momento que não poderia mais fugir de meus sentimentos. Gostando ou não dessa ideia, eu já estava te amando.

Ao vê-lo chegando novamente e ao renovar a proposta de casamento, não pude mais recusar. Deixei toda a minha vaidade (ou seria orgulho?) de lado para corresponder a todos os seus sentimentos da melhor maneira que pude. Minha alegria, sem dúvidas, estava ultrapassando a de Jane. Mesmo com minhas opiniões que, de certa forma, eram críticas demais, aprendi a deixá-las de lado e a substituir meus falhos julgamentos pelo mais sincero amor que já senti.

Está vendo? Palavras que pensei que nunca iria expor estão saindo com a maior facilidade do mundo. Talvez _eu_ tenha mudado também.

Fico feliz em saber que essa carta nunca chegará às tuas mãos. Não suportaria ter que ver esse teu riso (que ainda é tão chocantemente belo para mim) embaraçado olhando para o meu rosto, me fazendo amar-te ainda mais.

Sem mais a acrescentar,

_Elizabeth Bennet (futuramente assinando como Elizabeth Darcy)."_

Fitzwilliam Darcy deu um daqueles raros sorrisos ao terminar de ler a carta de Lizzy. Era inacreditável que suas palavras o tocassem de uma forma tão profunda. O belo e severo rosto de desanuviou, mostrando uma expressão divertida e agradável. Elizabeth, _sua _querida Elizabeth. Sorriu ainda mais ao pensar nela daquela forma. Depois de todos os episódios que sucederam há poucos dias, Darcy sentia-se um novo homem. Todas aquelas experiências fizeram com que seu orgulho e preconceito fossem reduzidos a uma insignificante vaidade.

"_Não suportaria ter que ver esse teu riso (que ainda é tão chocantemente belo para mim) embaraçado olhando para o meu rosto, me fazendo amar-te ainda mais."_

Riu novamente ao ler pela última vez essas linhas. Guardou a carta no bolso e saiu caminhando para longe de Pemberley, em direção à casa de sua querida. Teria que lembrar-se de sorrir o máximo possível enquanto estivesse na presença de Miss. Bennet.

**FIM.**


End file.
